Achieving a firm fixation between the implants and the bony structure in case of osteoporotic bone remains a challenge.
For example, the current solution to treat degenerative disc disease and similar symptoms is with fusion. Generally, fusion requires implanting a spacer to restore disc height, lordosis and decompress neural structures. The spacer may either be fixed (held in place) from either a posterior, lateral or anterior direction with fixation elements. Thus, fixation is usually only from one side. A generally reliable fixation approach is a stand alone, anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF) using a posterior fixation system that includes pedicle screws and rods.
Despite the effectiveness of the ALIF approach, improvements in fusion times are desired, especially for the aging spine.